


We Deserve A Soft Epilogue

by ifwedieyoung



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Growing Old Together, Love, Marriage, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwedieyoung/pseuds/ifwedieyoung
Summary: "I think we deserve a soft epilogue, my love. We are good people, and we have suffered enough."Set before Trespasser but after the end of the main game. There is a set story line, but I will accept one off requests and will probably write some myself. Only information relevant to Trespasser is that Cassandra is to be Divine, not Leliana





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ready to get back into the swing of writing as I've made myself put it down for 2 years. I have a planned story line that includes some one off, not strictly plot relevant chapters and will take requests for those from anyone who'd like to make one. There will be two to three solid plot chapters before one offs begin.
> 
> May change to M rating 
> 
> Inspired by: http://dorianpavus.tumblr.com/post/147297227182/against-stars-x-my-love-and-i-are-never-truly

So this is Skyhold, Feda thought to herself as she walked through the large gates. Josephine had been in contact with her months ago planning this for Leliana. Leliana wanted more than anything to see her but did not want to afford the distraction in the midst of war, even after the defeat of Corypheus she was anxious that something else would happen and insisted on pushing off the Warden’s visit. Anyone else this might have been a concern of infidelity or an impending break up but the Warden knew her girl and knew that this came with the territory.  
Under Josephine’s instructions she was to draw no attention to herself until the timing was right. She was to stay with an “Iron Bull”, apparently a Qunari of sorts rumored to be the beloved of the Inquisitor. She made her way to the tavern where he was supposedly staying, and where Leliana apparently did not frequent. As she approached the door she noticed a Qunari sitting on a barrel sharpening a battle axe. Feda made a point of not hanging around Qunari as she did not like feeling so incredibly small, she was small for even a dwarf which made most Qunari have to pointedly look down at her. She cleared her throat and the Qunari looked up at her, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. “Ah, Fe-“  
The Warden swiftly kicked him. “Helga,” she said. “For now.” 

His lips parted as his smile grew, revealing teeth that Feda could only imagine where as big as her toes. “My apologies,” he said. “Well, you’ll be pleased to hear that you will not have to stay with me long. Your lady will be seeing you tonight.”

Feda’s breath caught, she knew it was happening but suddenly it was so very close, and so very real. She had been warned she could be here for potentially weeks before she was able to see Leliana. She grabbed at the charm she wore for Leliana around her neck and rubbed her thumb over. At one time it was a crow’s head but the beak had worn down considerably after years of anxiously stroking it.  
“Come on,” he said standing up and sheathing his axe. “I heard you like a stiff drink.”  
Feda laughed, “Let’s see if you can keep up.”

The Iron Bull raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes at her as they made their way to the bar.  
He was kind enough to cut her off at two large mugs so she could sober up before she was to meet Leliana. He brought her up to his room to freshen up as he explained what was to happen.  
“This is the plan,” he said as she finished washing her face and began to comb her hair into sections to braid. “I’m going to take you into the castle. We’re sneaking you up into one of the dining rooms near her quarters, but we’ve got it all cleared out so no one disturbs you. I’m sure Josephine told you but this is pretty much everyone’s last week around here who doesn’t want to set up shop. Leliana has said she’s going to meet up with you when she leaves in a few days, but obviously, you’re here instead. The Inquisitor has made all preparations to insure the two of you can leave whenever you’re ready. Leliana’s work here is done.”

“Thank you,” Feda said as she finished tying off the braid. She squatted down and started rummaging through her bag to find the gifts she had brought for Leliana.

“Also,” Iron Bull said with a grin. “Word to the wise, the tables here? Don’t hold up as well as you think they would. Would it have killed them to spring for something that could withstand a beating?”  
Feda rolled her eyes, but cracked a smile in return. “Damn, with a boyfriend like you you’d think the dumb ass would spare no expense in sex tables.” 

The Iron Bull laughed a deep belly laugh, and Feda felt the warmth of a new friendship roll over her. 

*~*

Feda had been sitting there for either two minutes or eight hours. Iron Bull left her after a few minutes in the dining hall so she could be alone when Leliana arrived. They had cleared out the hall save for a single table filled with food. Feda had lost her taste for meat after seeing war and destruction so there were plenty of roasted vegetables and big bowls of fresh fruits.  
She fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. She sat facing the door Leliana was to enter through, the other door led to a stair case up to Leliana’s quarters. Feda had the gifts she brought laying on the table in front of her. She used to send gifts to Leliana all the time but after Haven had been destroyed it was hit and miss knowing if Skyhold was going to stay, so she decided to save them.  
Feda had been living with a simple family who owned a horse ranch. They did not particularly know or care who she was and she liked it that way. She spent most of her days caring for horses and working the small patch of farmland they had in exchange for a little money and food on the table. It was about a 3 hours’ journey to the closest major city where she had gotten the presents. They were all wrapped in this fine white paper that smelled of flowers. There was a fine bone hair comb, Josephine had told her that Leliana had started growing her hair out and the Iron Bull had confirmed this to be true. He said it was getting close to Feda’s length, which was about halfway down her back although she normally kept it tied in a long braid and then wrapped around her head like a fiery red crown. There was a bottle of perfume, as well as a book of love poetry. While the poetry was written by a man for a woman Feda felt it got her sentiment across. She spent hours every night reading it and underlining passages she thought Leliana would like, for that is how she liked her books, worn and not pristine. There was also a ring, although it was not on the table, the ring was in an inner pocket of Feda’s dress. She felt as though it would burn a hole and drop to the ground. 

She knew Leliana wanted to marry her, that was not the problem. They had talked about it extensively in letters and Leliana had apparently asked Cullen, another of the advisors to perform the ceremony. Feda smiled knowing it would probably happen here at Skyhold. There were other questions, however, that Feda did not know the answer to. She had found a house a little closer to the city than the ranch she worked at, she knew Leliana wanted to be away from a city but close enough to still visit, and Freda still liked working on the ranch. She wondered though if Leliana would like the house, and wondered still about one of the last questions they had been talking about. 

Feda wanted a child. She knew that it made no sense, with all the horror they had both seen it made more sense to not want to bring a child into it. But as the Inquisition defeated Corphyeus Feda felt this sense of hope she had not felt in a long time. When she was young she had wanted a child, someone to pass on her wisdom to. Leliana had not been opposed in the letters but they both knew she would have to carry the child and that scared Leliana. She did not like having her freedom restricted  
.  
Feda thought about this as she anxiously arranged the presents on the table when she heard voices. “Josie, please, I really just want to take a bath and-”

“I understand,” the words were soothing but the tone was impatient as the voices came closer. Josephine was apparently struggling in her lure of Leliana. “Please, Leliana, we don’t even have to eat in there let’s just get food.” They were close enough to the door that Feda could hear her love’s resigned sigh and she bolted upright as the door opened. 

Leliana had a hand to her throat to unclasp her heavy cape when her eyes traveled across the room. There was a thud as it hit the ground followed almost immediately by a second thud as Leliana dashed across the room, she picked Feda up and fell on her back onto the floor. Feda had her legs straddling Leliana as her face was pulled in and covered in kisses. She tried to return the favor but Leliana’s hands overpowered her. “What,” she said breathily as the weight of Feda on her chest started to kick in, “are you doing here?” 

Feda grinned as she tried to move off Leliana’s chest but Leliana put her hand firmly on her lover’s waist keeping her in place. “Well, apparently that big boss of yours isn’t so bad,” Feda said. “He has dismissed you of duty. We can leave as soon as you’d like. Josephine is the one who got me out here.” 

Leliana’s eyes lit up and she moved her hands to pull Feda down and kiss her again. After a few more minutes of kisses and some happy, salty tears she moved so they could both stand and sit at the feast before them. 

Feda leaned over and grabbed her little stack of gifts from where she had been sitting earlier and sat them on the bench between her and Leliana. “What are these?” 

Feda shrugged with a hint of a smirk on her lips as she filled her and Leliana’s plates with food. She began to eat as Leliana picked up the gifts and put them in her lap to unwrap. She unwrapped the book first and flicked through it, her eyes lit up as she saw the annotations. 

“I haven’t been able to read in so long,” she breathed as though suddenly realizing it. She opened the next gift, the bottle of perfume and sprayed it on her wrist before inhaling deeply. “I love it. I have gifts for you, you know. They’re just upstairs because, well.”

Feda kissed her, “It’s okay, love, I know.” 

Leliana smiled as she opened up the last one and was struck by the ornateness. “How did you know I’d been growing it out?” 

“Josephine,” she said, “she mentioned it because I thought about cutting mine.” 

“Don’t,” Leliana said kissing the side of her face. “I mean, do if you want to I guess. But I like it long.” 

Feda smiled, “Then I shall keep it.”

They ate and talked for a while. Feda knew much more about what Leliana had been up to than vice versa so Feda spent a while talking about the horses and the family she lived with. As they slowed their eating Feda reached into her pocket and felt the ring. 

“So,” Leliana said. “What’s your plan with me? Have another great adventure in store?”

Feda knew this was a tease and she smiled. “Something like that,” she took Leliana’s hands in hers and straddled the bench to face her. “I found this house. It’s not perfect, needs a little love. It’s a few miles closer to the city than where I’m at now. I figured I could keep working on the ranch a few days a week. You could do whatever your heart desired, write, sing, dance, garden. We’d be close enough to the city to go in now and again for dinner, or a show, or-”

Leliana kissed her. “It sounds like a dream. Let’s do it.” 

Feda smiled, and reached into her pocket but hesitated. “What about… what we’ve been talking about?” 

Leliana nodded solemnly. “I’ve been thinking. I want us to have some time to ourselves. Two years, at least. But then I want to try. Not just because you do, but because I want to too.” 

Feda’s eyes began to tear up and she pulled the ring out of her pocket, “Will you-”

“Yes, yes of course, you beautiful fool!” Leliana put the ring on her hand and then picked up her new fiancée, covering her face in kisses. “Cullen leaves at the end of the week. I can talk to him tomorrow and we can do it the day after.” 

Feda squealed with delight and grabbed Leliana’s hand, “So where are these private quarters?” 

Leliana grinned and picked her girlfriend up by putting one arm under her knees and one around her waist and carried her off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

In the day before their wedding Feda and the Iron Bull became thick as thieves, so when it came to the day of the wedding Feda insisted he should be there. 

“Why?” Leliana asked looking at Feda from across the room.

“Because he’s cool!” Feda said. “He’s so cool. Plus you get Josie so-”

“Josie is your friend too!”

“And Cullen-”

“He’s officiating!” 

“And the Inquisitor-”

“Was I not supposed to invite him?”

“Well, Iron Bull is his boyfriend! And Josie gets to bring Thom!” 

“Fine,” Leliana said with a resigned sigh knowing she was also planning on inviting Cassandra. 

Sera and Vivienne also insisted on attending so by the time it was said in done there were seven guests to be attending their wedding. Some of the others, like Dorian and Varric, had left already and couldn’t be in attendance even if they wanted to. 

“You need to leave so we can get ready,” Leliana said as Feda made her way over to wrap her arms around her soon-to-be-wife’s shoulders. 

“Fine,” Feda sighed. “Where is the dress?”

“Go ask Josie.” Leliana said following Feda to the door. She leaned down to give her a quick kiss before she left. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

Feda smiled and went to find Josephine. She knocked on the office door and heard an affirming noise so she stepped inside. “Finally!” Josephine exclaimed. She got up from her desk and grabbed a garment bag and a smaller squarer shaped bag. 

“What’s in this?” Feda asked shaking it. 

“Makeup,” Josephine said plainly. 

“Oh yes, of course,” Feda said, although she couldn’t remember the last time she had used it. “I’ll be off then.” 

She carried the bags back to the tavern and opened up the door to Iron Bull’s room. “I’m sorry,” he said. “She couldn’t be stopped.” 

Standing next to him was Vivienne who Feda had only met the day before but who had insisted, much to her chagrin, on getting her and Leliana ready for their wedding. “My dear you will be glad you did this, plus you’ll have time alone in a bit when I get Leliana ready.” 

Vivienne had her own bag that Feda starred at in horror. “Strip.” Vivienne said as she began to rummage through it. 

The Iron Bull shrugged helplessly, “Should I leav-?”

“No.” Feda said firmly pulling off her shirt before unlacing her pants. She pulled off her underthings too for good measure. 

Vivienne had somehow arranged for both a tub of steaming water as well as a giant pitcher the size of Feda. Vivienne flicked her fingers towards the bath tub and Feda climbed in. This is what was the beginning of nearly a two-hour process. 

After being washed, tweezed, plucked, waxed, combed, and polished there was more still to be done. “I got these for you as a sort of… wedding present.” 

Vivienne pulled yet another item out of her never ending bag. It was a set of frilly white underthings. Feda felt her skin burn as her whole body flushed. She snatched them and put them on before grabbing the robe Vivienne had also afforded her and wrapping it tightly around her body. Iron Bull chuckled “Frilly suits you.”

“Shut. Up.” She said through gritted teeth as Vivienne sat her down on a stool. She began painting Feda’s face with mostly her own makeup, although she took some things out of the bag Josephine provided. 

A few more minutes and Feda was finally set free to get dressed and wait until she was to be at the hall of the ceremony. The Iron Bull helped her into her dress before she slumped back onto his bed with her arms folded tightly across her chest. 

*~*

Feda and the Iron Bull passed a few hours with Wicked Grace. They chatted back and forth for a while before Feda got bored with the small talk. “So what are you and that boyfriend of yours doing after this?” 

The Iron Bull was a little fazed but tried to keep a calm exterior. “I don’t know. Truthfully I never really thought much about my future until recently.”

“Mhmm,” Feda encouraged as she took her turn. 

“Kada-” he cleared his throat. “Caelus is very romantic. He sees us leaving here and getting married, probably adopting some children and a dog, living in the country side. And don’t get me wrong, I want those things too, but he’s clearly been planning this out his whole life. 

“We all kind of knew when we met him, each in our own time, that this wasn’t what he wanted out of life. Most children dream of being some epic hero for the bards to write about. He clearly wanted things to be simple, but he also wasn’t going to let the whole world die because he’d rather settle down with a husband and 8 kids. 

“But I like having the future open, and I’m okay that it’s closing because I love him more than I can express is this language, but it’s hard to see it narrowing so quickly.” He looked at his cards silently for a long while. “Or something.”

Feda couldn’t help but smile fondly. “I know what you mean, and though I haven’t known you for long, I think you’re going to be just fine. You clearly care a lot about him, you’re just scared of the uncertainty of certainty.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” he mused. “What about you, cold feet on this being the end of the adventure?” 

“No,” she said as she shuffled cards. “Even after our first adventure we said we were ready to settle down together. But we knew we were bull shitting. We knew it was a long way from over. Every time we’d have down time together we’d swear we were going to quit. 

“When she got the call for this though, we knew it was it. We were done. Honestly I was uncertain about this, I’m so relieved she made it through. There was worry she would be called to be Divine but we’ve been reassured it will not happen. She even asked that boyfriend of yours to put Cassandra’s name in instead of hers. We’re ready for softness.” She smiled softly as she put down her cards. “When the hell is Cullen coming to get it?” 

*~*

If you asked Feda how she remembered her wedding, day it would be in pictures kept inside her brain. 

Cullen’s smile as they stood at the front of the hall. The Iron Bull giving her an encouraging smile. The door opening. Her wife’s face. Her dress, pale purple and lacy. It was long and flowing and swished around her legs invitingly. 

Her hands holding Leliana’s as they said their vows. Putting the ring on her hand. Having a ring put on hers. The blackness of the back of her eyelids as she kissed the woman she loved as her wife. As she felt their first kiss, and every kiss since on her lips. As she realized that this was it, they had made it. 

The doors as they walked towards them on their way back down the aisle. Looking back as they stopped short to reunite with their friends for the reception. The cake. The wine. The little appetizers.  
Her wife’s smile as they danced. Her small hand in Iron Bull’s as they danced. Watching Josie and Leliana dance. The increasing stacks of empty alcohol bottles. 

Her wife’s hand in hers leading her upstairs. A bed covered in rose petals. The darkness of the back of her eyelids. 

~*~

If you asked Leliana remembered her wedding day, it would be in sounds she played back every day. 

The sounds of rustling inside the hall as she waited outside with Cassandra. The shifting as everyone stood when she entered the door. Feda’s little gasp when her eyes met her body. Her heels clicking as she walked down the hall.

“I take thee, Leliana, to be my wife, with these people as my witness.” 

“I take thee, Feda, to be my wife, with these people as my withness.”

The sound of Cullen’s voice as he blessed their marriage. The sounds of clapping and her wife’s little sigh as they kissed. A long, low whistle curtesy of Iron Bull. 

Their steps as they made their way back in a ceremonious sense before turning back to their reception. The startup of music. The laughs of her friends. The whispers back and forth of ‘I love you’ between her and her new wife. Her wife’s breath in her ear as they danced close. Josie’s accent getting thicker and thicker as she got drunker and drunker. 

The sounds of her and her wife’s footsteps as they took the stairs two at a time to her room. The sound of the door shutting and the lock clicking. The sound of her wife falling into the bed. The sound of soft, sweet moans.


End file.
